Lunch box of elements, ninja's and fun!
by DreamerYuri
Summary: A girl appears in the Naruto world, yeah i know outdated storyline and has been there before! confused from being she was stuck in her world again for three years, when 8 has past in Naruto's! Now she's back, to wreck havoc, and be a teacher, WHAT?
1. Chapter 1 Back in Naruto! WHEE!

This is my first Naruto story, it starts when Naruto become a Genin, and it's a tale of a girl who has been to the village 8 yrs ago, before forced back to the world she came from. Now 8 yrs later, three in her world, she's back and ready to cause havoc, hope you like.

* * *

**PS, if there are anybody who thinks this is a Mary-sue, I don't care, if you don't like don't read. Thank you!**

* * *

The snow blew and the winds howled in my ears. I cursed, "Sure, I finally get to come back and I die in a bloody snow storm!"

My vision blurred as my body felt numb. I tripped and fell face first in the snow. Grumbling I couldn't get my body to obey. Last I saw was a blurry figure in the distance.

0o0

Kakashi motioned for his two other team members to come over. He had found what he was looking for. He picked up the frozen figure gently, seeing that she was only dressed in torn and dirty clothes. The other two members wore animal masks of the Anbu Black opps.

The one with a fox mask asked, "Is this what we came here for?"

Kakashi nodded, "Lets hurry and get back to the ship."

They didn't argue and they disappeared in a gust of snow.

0o0

I blinked; this wasn't a snow-covered mountain. I sat up and saw that I was bundled in blankets, lying in a bed. I scowled, "I lived, but who picked me up?"

I flung off the covers, stood and looked at myself for a second. I was still dressed in my dirty jeans and baggy shirt. Shoes had disappeared long ago. I looked at my body and saw that someone had healed most of my injuries.

Sneaking to the door I heard the bustling of people moving and waves. "I must be on a boat."

Opening the door slightly, I slipped out and hid behind a pile of barrels. Looking out I saw two people talking together. Both wore black outfits and animal masks. But I couldn't tell what village they were from!

Then a man came into view. And he seemed oddly familiar. He had silver hair, with his protector slanted to cover one eye. I blinked and gapped, "_Kakashi? Wow, he's gotten taller."_

Suddenly the ship gave a jerk and I clung to a barrel as a huge sea serpent shot out of the water. Much like a snake, its body was yellow with blue streaks. I recognized the serpent and grimaced, they were a nasty sort. If you used chakra type attacks, it would suck you dry.

People began to yell and the fox mask person then got ready to use a jutsu and I yelled, "Don't use your chakra!"

They looked around in shock as the serpent lunged at them for a snack. I shot out of my hiding place and slammed shoulder first into its head. It pulled back with a hiss and I skidded to a stop on the slick surface. I stuck my tongue out at it, "You missed me! You missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"

The serpent cried out in rage and snapped at me. I jumped and landed on its head. I laughed, "Oh did I make you cwanky?"

It shook from side to side and I clung to the ridges on its neck. Then the smaller person with a bird mask on ran up and I figured she was a woman as she slammed her kunai knife into its side, but it bounced off. I snapped, "What are you doing? Get away!"

The serpent swung its tail at the bird girl and wrapped around her. She yelled for help but before anyone could grab her, she was pulled into the water.

I cursed, grumbling about silly folk, and smacked the serpent hard enough to daze it. Standing I took a deep breath and dived after her.

I bit my lip to stop a gasp, the water felt like ice! Swimming down I saw her struggling to get loose. I swam closer and held out my hand to her. She looked at me, and through the eyeholes I saw her look at me in surprise and suspicion, and took my hand.

I smiled at her and with a smack, slapped the tail hard. I heard a piercing cry that really hurt my ears, even through the water. I knew I had broken some bones as the tail loosened and I pushed us up to the surface. We broke and the girl coughed. The serpent snarled and gave a cry as it lunged, mouth wide open, so that you could see its dagger like teeth.

I grabbed the top of the jaw with my hands and held the bottom with my feet. It rose up and I smiled, "I like the view but feeding times over!"

It gave a cry and dove into the water. I gave a growl and focused my energy into my hands. It gave a hurt cry and I thrust flames down its throat, letting go and swimming back as I did. The serpent shook his head and gave a final cry as it exploded.

The blast hit me and made me spin uncontrollably, I thought to myself, "_Whheee! This is fun! Wait, I can't breath! Shit!"_

Kakashi and the fox guy helped the girl out of the water. A huge explosion went of in the water and a pillar of water rose and fell. Kakashi looked at the water and yelled, "Ariana!"

Hearing my name, I kicked up right, and pushed myself to reach the surface. I swam to the surface and hacked up water. I breathing in fresh air and groaned, "Just my luck."

"Hey!"

I looked up as the ship moved by, and big fox guy held out a hand. I reached and grabbed it. He pulled me up and helped me onto the deck. I shivered as my teeth chattered, "T-t-th-h-hat's c-c-cold!"

I heard a relieved sigh, and looked over at Kakashi, who was grinning. I gave a cry and jumped up and grabbed him in a hug, "Long time no see!"

I let him go before i got him too wet and he laughed, "Indeed. How have you been?"

I gave a snort, crossing my shivering arms, "Me? Look at you! Your taller!"

He chuckled, and I frowned, "That's not fair, I bet everyone's taller now."

I turned back to the other two and asked curiously, "And who might these two be?"

Kakashi said, "This is Kai and Mika from the black Ops squad."

I smiled and waved; "I'm Ariana. Nice to meet you."

Kai asked, "So what were you doing on that glacier?"

I scowled, "Well let's just say it wasn't much of a choice." Then I sneezed violently and rubbed my nose sheepishly.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well let's see if we can get you some dry clothes before you freeze."

I shivered and Mika said cheerfully, "Here, I think there are some extra clothes in the storage room."

I nodded and followed her to the storage room and she gave me an extra pair of pants, and shirt. She looked and sighed; "I don't see any shoes."

I shrugged, changing, "It's ok, I can wait till we get back to the Hidden Leaf village." She looked up at me suspiciously, "How do you know about the village?"

I smiled, "I used to live there. But enough about me, lets get back outside. I need to give Kakashi a bad time."

She looked confused and I grinned, "We go way back. Come on."

I walked out and she followed. I walked out and saw Kakashi talking to Kai. I came up and asked, "So how's the score going with you and Guy?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I forget."

I laughed and elbowed him gently, "Don't let him hear that, he'd steam."

Kakashi sighed and I asked about the village. Kai and Mika helped tell me what it looked like and what was new (not much), and that the Third Hokage had somehow knew about me coming and sent them.

I thought, "Glad he got that message." And Kakashi said, "The Hokage says that since you're a Jonin, you can train a team this year."

Thrown for a loop, I blinked and said, "Wait, wait wait. Train a team? Is he sure about that?" Kakashi smiled, enjoying my confusion, and said, "You'll just have to ask him about that."

I sighed and Kai and Mika gave us a confused look but said nothing. I finally shrugged and asked, "What about you Kakashi?" He nodded, "I'm training one this year as well."

I grinned wickedly; "Well that's good."

Kakashi coughed and I heard, "yeah right." and I playfully thumped him on the shoulder, "Hey, stop that. You may be evil but you'll do good."

Kakashi gave me a look and I smirked and the captain of the ship called him over for something and I was left with Kai and Mika. I stretched, "Well, I'm going to look and see if that serpent did any damage. Last thing we need is to swim back. Talk to you two later."

I walked off, humming and thought. "_ It's weird when I can't see their faces. And what's the Hokage thinking, giving me a team? I'm not exactly normal, and he knows it."_

I sighed as I looked at the ship, seeing no real damage. I thought about the teams we might get and shook my head, deciding to worry about it later and stretched again, and made my way back to the front and over heard Kai demanding Kakashi to tell him whom I was.

Kakashi said bluntly, "She's an old friend."

Mika shook her head, "But she looks about 18! How can she be an _old_ friend?"

I coughed to get their attention. They turned and I smiled, "Actually I'm older than I look, and yes Kakashi and I are old friends. I used to live in the village, until I was captured and sent elsewhere. I sent a message to your Hokage that I had escaped. And you found me."

Kakashi nodded, even though he knew it was mostly I lie. I hadn't been captured by anyone from this world.

They accepted it and Mika went with Kakashi to help someone who was sick.

I looked over at Kai, who stared at me and I smirked, "Don't stare, it's rude."

He gave an amused snort and asked curiously, "So when did you come to the village?"

I blinked at such a random question and smiled a bit, "When I was 10. Circumstances made we a wanderer, and I some how ended up at the leaf village. They took me in and I called it home ever since."

He gave a small nod and I wondered what he was thinking behind that mask and I looked behind us to Mika. I grinned, "How's the sick person?"

She nodded, "He'll be fine. And we should get back to the village by tomorrow afternoon."

I grinned, a yawn escaping me, "Good, in the mean time. I'm taking a nap."

I looked around, saw the mast and grinned. I went to the rope, and climbed up it. I moved and sat where the mast connected to the pole. Resting my back against it, I soon fell asleep.

Kakashi came out and saw me; "She's always liked sleeping in high places."

Mika said in amusement, "Like a cat."

Kakashi chuckled, "Not so much." They looked at him in confusion, but he didn't elaborate.


	2. Chapter 2 Return to Konoha

**Chapter 2 return to Konoha**

I woke up in the night and looked around. The watch was walking around the ship; a man in the crow's nest was looking over the sea. Something caught my nose; I grinned and looked straight down. Kakashi was silently making his way up the rope ladder. I waved and moved over for him to stand beside me.

He moved and stood next to me, looking out to the ocean. I kicked my legs, swinging them back and forth. I whispered, "Out for an evening stroll?"

He sighed and I looked up at him worried, "What's up?" Kakashi looked at me and said, "You remember the nine tail fox?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

Kakashi looked at me and said, "The boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He's pretty much shunned by the whole village." I looked out sadly at the ocean, "So that boy has lived his whole life being treated like a monster. Man things sure haven't changed since I left."

I smiled at Kakashi and said, "I'll bet you get Naruto." He shook his head, " Yeah we'll see. I'm going to catch some shut eye, but I wanted to know if you were ok after everything?"

I nodded and he looked a bit relieved before jumped down to go to bed. I leaned back against the pole and frowned, "_I wonder what team I'm getting?"_

Sighing, I shook it off, and slept again.

x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up as someone yelled, "Land Ho!" I yelped in surprise and rolled right off the mast. "Ah!"

Kai looked up as I fell and opened his arms and caught me. I wiped my forehead, "Whew! That was close!"

He gave an amused snort and set me down. I grinned just as Kakashi and Mika walked up as the boat docked and we got off. I hopped around excitedly and said, "Let's go!" Kakashi sighed exasperatedly; "I forgot how much energy you have."

I grinned and Mika said negotiable, "We should get back quickly to report in."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, and the Hokage said to rush back once the boat docks."

Kakashi looked at me and I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he relented. I cheered and ran ahead barley containing my excitement in getting to the village. Kai caught up with me and kept pace with me, and it turned into a race.

Kai and I were the first one's to get to the gate, Mika and Kakashi followed right behind. I grinned and we walked in. Kakashi said, "We need to report in."

I looked around and saw someone I recognized. I said, "That's ok. I see someone I recognize, so I'll be over in a minute." With a grin I ran in one direction, hopped up, landed on Guy's back and put my hands over his eyes and said, "Guess whom!"

Guy reached up grabbed my arms and flipped me off. I grinned, twisted and landed on my feet, skidding back from the throw. I saluted him, "Yo, forget me already Guy?" Guy's jaw dropped all the way down to the ground, then it snapped up and he looked at me in disbelief, "Ariana?"

I gave a snort, "Oh yeah sure, now you remember. Fine if that's how it is." I turned my back on him and he gave a joyous shout and scooped me up in a hug, swinging me around. "Ariana, you sly dog!" I gasped, "Air! I need air!" You could almost hear my bones cracking.

He set me down and I grinned up at him, then I scowled, "Your taller! Why is everyone tall now? Not fair!"

Guy laughed and thumped me on my back, "Your still shorter than most of us! And you haven't changed a bit!"

The force made me fall and face plant the ground. I hopped back up and thumped him, making him stagger, "Neither have you!"

He laughed and I grinned, and then a scent caught my nose, making it tingle and I looked over to one of the buildings. I smiled, "Well Guy, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go see the Hokage."

He nodded and scooped me in another hug that nearly crushed my ribs. After I finally coughed out that I couldn't breath, he let me go and I waved bye and ran down the street. Following my nose I saw a guy with long white hair and a huge scroll on his back, walking away.

I gave a joyish shout, "Jiraiya!" ran up and as he turned and I jumped and gave him a huge hug.

He said, "Whoa! Who might you be?"

I let him go and backed up a step for him to see. He stared, his jaw dropped to the ground and I laughed, "What Jiraiya, see a ghost?"

He gapped, stuttering a bit and I grinned, amused. He finally laughed and scooped me up in a hug. "Ariana! What are you doing here? Oh who cares, it's good to see you!"

I laughed as he swung me around, "You too!"

He let me go and I looked up at him and sighed, "Again everyone's gotten taller than me."

He chuckled, "Not that it made much difference huh? You could still give Guy a run for his money in a fight."

I grinned and asked, "So how have you been?"

He nodded and we started walking again, "Good, you?"

I frowned and turned away so that he couldn't see the pain and sadness flicker across my face. But knowing my past, Jiraiya put a hand on my shoulder, "What happened when you were forced back?"

I shivered and said quietly, "Lets just say they weren't happy, it took me this long to fight them and win so that I could come back."

Jiraiya said solemnly, "So were you right? Did you have to kill them?"

I looked up at him and he saw the answer in my eyes. I looked down and said softly, "They almost got us, but Kero and I were able to come back after all."

Jiraiya, stunned, grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. He looked at my eyes and he said softly, "I'm sorry."

I gave a small smile, "Eh, we both knew they had it coming. Oh and I better let Kero out, he'll get cranky."

I held out my hands and a small smoky gray wolf pup appeared. I set him down as he shook his head and looked up and said cheerfully, "_Well if it isn't the old man! How have ya been?"  
_  
Jiraiya gave a snort, "As blunt as ever I see Kero. And I've been good thanks."

I grinned, and Kero gave a bark hello and grew to my knees. Then we started walking again and he walked beside us. I grinned at Jiraiya to show I wasn't too sad, "It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. So anyway, what are you up to?"

Jiraiya grinned and said, "I'm actually heading out for a mission. But if you want I can stay another day. And show you to the Hokage's office."

I nodded, then grumbled, "It's not like I'd get lost." He chuckled, and said, "Sure sure."

We walked and Kero sniffed around and we came to a big red building. I grinned, "Now I remember."

He grinned and said, "Well then, I gotta get going, I'll come see you as soon as I get back." I nodded and grabbed him in another hug and waved bye as he disappeared. Kero and I glanced at each other and walked into the building. I looked around and we came to a door. I stood beside Kero, knocked and went in. The Third looked up and his face broke into a huge grin, "Ariana, it's good to see you again."

I smiled big, "Good to see you too sir." Then he frowned, "How are you? You looked starved."

I gave a grin, "Well they weren't exactly going to feed me after I got back, I had to fend for myself."

He looked at me and said, "You better tell me everything."

I sat down, after Kero barked hello and I said sadly, "They had somehow found the gate on their end and came through. I made a choice. I attacked them, and Kero and I took them back. We sealed the gate we came through. Since then, they beat me, starved me, to get back here. And they had almost killed Kero. I snapped, I killed them. And came back here. 3 years later."

I pet Kero absently, who had his head on my knee, "Kero tried to stop them, he wanted them to stop and let us go. But they… they wouldn't listen and Kero tried to rescue me. They kept me chained in a dark place, and they caught him. They almost killed him right in front of me."

I looked at the Hokage sadly, "So they died, and I came back and destroyed the gate. That's the whole story."

The Hokage nodded and said gently, "You had no choice. And thanks to you, they are no longer a threat." I smiled a bit, feeling better. He smiled, "This is your home." I smiled and then gave a sly grin and asked, "So what's this about me teaching a team this year?"

He smiled and said, "ah yes, I have some students that will need your specific expertise." I looked at him in confusion and he said, "As you have control over the elements, these three have control over one each."

I blinked and said, "oh." I thought about it a moment, then smiled, "Well sounds good, when do I meet them?" He smiled and said, "In three days, in the mean time, you can get settled." He looked at me and asked, "You think you've been gone for three years? Well here, it's been 8."

I blinked and sighed, "Well that explains a bit. So am I 18 or 23?"

He smirked and said, "Let's just say 23, but that doesn't mean you can drink." I gave a snort and grinned, "like I want to. No thanks." He chuckled, "I've arranged for you to stay at a hotel for the night, and tomorrow your new apartment will be established."

I smiled thankfully and nodded, "thank you so much sir." He nodded and handed me a credit card; "This should cover clothes, equipment and dinner. But I do need it back."

I smiled and went around his desk and grabbed him in a hug, "It's so good to be home. Thank you so much Gramps." He chuckled, hugging me back and we let go and I stepped back and waved as Kero and I left, "I'll see you in a bit."

Hokage called, "Don't forget I need that card back!"

I shouted behind me, "OK!" We ran out excitedly, I couldn't wait to get out of these itchy clothes. I looked around the building to try and find the clothes shop and bumped into someone, "Excuse me." She turned, and I saw a tall woman with long brown hair wearing a kimono type thing and had red eyes. I recognized her and grinned, "Hi Kurenai. Remember me?"

She gasped, stepping back to get a better look, "Ariana! No way! It's good to see you!" A guy next to her turned and I saw a guy with a pointed beard and smoking a cigarette. I recognized him as Asuma. I saluted and he nearly dropped his cigarette. "Ariana!" I laughed and gave Kurenai a hug, "My, don't you two make a cute couple."

They denied and I laughed grabbing Asuma in a hug. They said hello to Kero and I asked, "So do you two get students this year? I'm getting a team."

They nodded and I smiled, "Well I got shopping to do, can you point me out to the clothes shop?" She looked around and pointed me to a shop, "They sell good enough clothes, and they can direct you to the equipment shop and such." I grabbed them in another hug and waved bye as I jogged to the shop.

Kero said amused, "_They do make a good couple_." I nodded and grinned and we came to the clothes shop. Kero and I went inside and I looked at the different assortment of ninja clothes. I whistled and with Kero's help picked out a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, with a Jonin vest over it. I found some hair ties, and other assortments and we bought everything.

I went in back and changed. Taking my new brush I brushed out my old ponytail and put up a new one. My shoulder length black hair gleamed, and my bangs split down my cheeks, shining silver.

I came out and Kero said, "_Very nice, I bet your feeling better after getting out of those itchy clothes."_

I smiled, "Oh yeah. Now lets go to the weapon store."

I asked the clerk and we were directed to the next shop. I purchased some Kunai knives, throwing stars and I saw some swords in the back. I asked the man, "Excuse me, but do you have any swords?"

He nodded and showed me what he had. I looked and saw a good one. It had a black hilt, with dragons etched on the hilt. About as long as my arm, it felt good in my hand and I grinned and bought everything. Putting the stars and knives away, I strapped the blade to my back.

I came out and said, "Much better." Kero asked, "_What now?"_

I shrugged, "Wander. See if we meet anyone else we know."

He nodded and we started walking down the street. Kero looked up at me and said, "_It's been quite awhile since I've seen you this happy."_

I grinned, and looked around lovingly, "We're home. And you're still with me."

He barked happily and I giggled. I heard my stomach growl, and asked, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded and I sniffed a bit and looked around. Kero said, _"How about Ramen?"  
_  
I smiled, "Awesome choice."

Kero gave a wolfish grin and I followed my nose till we came to a Ramen shop.


	3. Chapter 3Tying up loose end, old friends

**Chapter 3 Tying up loose ends, old friends reunited**

Grinning, we entered the Ramen shop and I sat at the counter. "I'd like two beef Raman's please."

The man smiled, "Coming right up. Would you like to sit at a booth, so that your friend can reach?"

I nodded and moved to sit at a table. Kero hopped into the booth and I sat next to him. His tail wagged as we waited and I smiled, "You know, grow any more and you won't be able to fit on the seat."

Kero grinned, "_Good thing I can change size huh?"_

I nodded, grinning, "True."

The man brought the bowls and I thanked him and set Kero's in front of him. He licked the sauce a bit, and then slurped the noodles. I giggled at him and ate with my chopsticks.

Eating hungrily, I ordered three more bowls for us before I was full. I sighed in content and Kero nudged me and looked at the door.

I grinned and got up. I went up and paid. The man said, "Thank you, come again."

I smiled, "You bet, that was really good Ramen."

He smiled and I walked away. Kero looked happy for the moment with a full belly. As did I. Kero said, "_That's the biggest meal I've ever seen you eat."_

I giggled, "I'd say the same thing, but I've seen you eat more."

He gave an embarrassed snort and I giggled. Looking around I hadn't seen anyone that I recognized. Turning around, I began to make my way back. Looking around, I didn't see where I was going, until Kero barked a warning.

I smacked into the back of someone and said, "Oh, excuse me." I stumbled back and got a good look at who I had smacked into and gasped, "No way! IRUKA!"

I grabbed him in a hug and he stumbled and said in surprise, "Ariana? Ariana! It is you!"

I walked back a bit and he grinned, "Look at you!"

I sighed, "I know, short. Why the hell do all of you have to get taller?" I held my hand up to his height and sighed; "Everyone's flippin growing like weeds!"

He laughed and I saw someone standing beside him and saw that he wore an orange jump suit, wearing goggles and bright yellow hair and something like whiskers on his face. I grinned and asked, "And who might this be?" Iruka grinned and said, "Sorry, this is Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto this is an old friend of mine, Ariana."

I grinned and said, "Nice to meet you Naruto. Oh and this is Kero." Kero barked and Naruto grinned and pet him. I turned to Iruka and smirked, "I hear you became a teacher, how is that going?" He grinned, "Good, actually Naruto is in my class right now. His going to take the test to become a ninja."

I looked at Naruto and smiled, "That's great!" Naruto nodded and said, "And after I become a ninja, I'm going to become Hokage!" I looked at him and whistled, "That's a big dream Naruto, I wish you luck."

I held out my hand and he smiled and took it. We shook and I grinned, "Well guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm busy wandering. Can I catch ya later for a bowl of Ramen?"

Naruto cheered and Iruka nodded with a grin. I waved bye and Kero and I walked down the street. I smiled at Kero; "_He sure has grown." _Kero nodded, "_They both have. And the little one certainly looks like a trouble maker." _I chuckled and as we walked I said, "You know, we should go see Tsume." Kero nodded and we turned and came to the house's front door. But before I could knock, I heard someone behind me say, "Can I help you?"

I turned and there stood Tsume and her canine familiar Kuromaru. I grinned as she dropped her groceries and grabbed me in a hug, "Ariana!"

I hugged her back and buried my head in her shoulder. In the past, she was like a mother I never had. I let her go and said, "Look at you. How have you been? Kuromaru!"

I knelt and grabbed him in a hug. He rumbled, "It's nice to see you again. And you too Kero."

The two canines touched noses in hello. Tsume said, "Well tell us what happened to you once your inside. I have dinner going and don't want it to burn."

I nodded and we went inside. We walked into the kitchen and I saw Hana stirring something on the stove. Three wolves lied by the table. Without looking she said, "Mom, am I doing this right?"

She looked and dropped the spoon next to the pot. I smiled and said, "Well you've certainly grown Hana. And I see the three Haimaru siblings. How have you been?"

Hana cried and hugged me, "Ariana! It's been so long!"

I laughed and she let me go, "Where have you been? No one knows were you went."

I gave a small smile and Tsume said, "Stop hassling her, you're needed at the vets."

Hana groaned and I smiled, "I'll be here."

She smiled, "Good, I'll see you in a bit." She and her companions left. I smiled after her and Tsume went over to the stove, "Have a seat."

I sat and Kero sat next to me. Tsume turned down the flame on the stove, and turned to face me. She said, "What happened Ariana? Where did you go?" I saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. I looked down at my hands and said, "There was something I never really shared with you. You know my parents didn't take good care of me."

I looked up to see her nod and I looked back down and continued, "Well they truly hated me. And I'm not from here. Well to be exact, I'm not from this world."

I bit my lip as tears tried to fall. I knew she was going to be mad, I hadn't told her the truth, all this time. "Kero and I, we escaped from our world and came here. We didn't have a choice. They were going to kill us."

I gulped and Kero put his head on my lap to comfort me. "We came here, and lied. Except to Tsunade and Jiraiya, they over heard me talking to Kero and figured it out. A few others had figured it out too. But I knew that everyone else wouldn't believe me, if they knew. So I made up a story that I was from a far away land."

I couldn't look up at her; I couldn't look in her eyes. I blinked my tears away and said, "Well I had a good life here. I came here when I was 10, and lived here till I turned 15. Then they found me."

A growl escaped my lips; "They wanted to kill everyone, to use me to get to the Fourth Hokage, and to take over this land."

I paused, "I made a choice. I attacked them, and Kero and I took them back. We sealed the gate we came through. Since then, they beat me, starved me, to get back here. And they had almost killed Kero. I snapped, I killed them. And came back here. Three years later."

I pet Kero absently, "Kero tried to stop them, he wanted them to stop and let us go. But they… they wouldn't listen and Kero tried to rescue me. They kept me chained in a dark place, and they caught him. They beat him right in front of me."

Tears fell on my lap and I broke down, "They laughed when they did it! I snapped! I'm a monster! I broke the chains and went after them. My mother cried and screamed. My father cried for mercy and I killed them. Afterwards I opened the gate and came back, then destroyed it. I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me again."

I sobbed and warm arms wrapped around me. I looked and Tsume said, "There now. How can I throw you out? You're like a daughter to me."

I blinked and sobbed into her shoulder. I cried all the tears I hadn't cried for three years. I let everything out.

Kuromaru came up and said, "You think you've been gone for three years? Well here, it's been 8."

I blinked and smiled, "Yeah the Hokage said something like that. So am I 18 or 23?"

Tsume looked at me sternly, "Your still too young to drink."

I laughed, "I know, the Third already said that I'll be 23, but not to drink anything alcoholic."

She nodded I let go of Tsume, took the tissue from her, wiped my eyes and blew my nose. Kuromaru said, "So welcome home you two."

Kero barked and I grinned. Tsume stood to tend to the stove and I sighed, "What should I tell Hana? And the others?"

Tsume glanced at me; "Well they may not understand the whole thing about you being from another world. So maybe you should just say you were kidnapped and taken to a far away land."

I laughed, "That's what I told Kai and Mika. But I think that'll work."

She smiled and asked, "You know about Naruto?"

I smiled and nodded; "Well he's a good looking kid. Why do you ask?"

She looked at me seriously, "He has the fox."

I nodded, "I know. But he's a good lad."

Tsume nodded said, "He's also the village prankster, like someone we know."

I grinned and said, "I have no idea what you're implying. And besides, it's kinda weird when I knew him when he was still a baby!"

Tsume laughed and I heard the door open and I heard a boy yell, "Hey mom! I'm home!"

He hadn't come in and Tsume smiled and yelled back, "Hey Kiba! There's someone here I want you to meet!"

He walked in then and froze. He was a kid wearing a jacket with the hood up, two triangle marks under his eyes and a white pup on his head. I grinned. Tsume smiled and said, "Kiba, Akamaru, these are some old friends of mine, Ariana and Kero."

Akamaru barked hi, and Kiba said a shy, "Hello."

Tsume smiled and said, "She's staying for dinner. How was school?"

He nodded as he sat at the table and said, "Fine, Naruto did some weird sexy jutsu and made Iruka sensei get a nose bleed." I laughed and he grinned and I heard the door again and Hana ran in. She smiled, "So tell me! What have you been doing all these years?"

Kiba stared, and I grinned, "Well, see I knew your mom and sister, about 8 years ago. I was captured by an enemy and stuck in their village as a prisoner."

Kiba's eyes widened and Kero barked, "_Tell him you had Amnesia_."

Even though they couldn't understand him unless he wanted them too, I sighed, "Well truth be told. When they captured me, they knocked me out. And since then I've had amnesia. I just remembered everything, just a few days ago."

Tsume smiled but turned so no one saw her. Hana asked, "But how did you escape?"

I gave a snort, "Well there was a fight, and it was half the village against the other. They fought, I escaped. It wasn't really hard, once they broke down the cell wall."

Hana gave a grin; "Let me guess, you had some fun before you left."

I grinned evilly, "As a matter of fact, the reason why most of them are blue is thanks to me. But that's a secret."

Kiba looked at me and I scowled, "Don't believe me?"

He nodded eagerly and asked, "Well what village were you at?"

I raised a finger and opened my mouth to tell him, but I stopped and thought a moment. I turned to Kero, "Where were we?"

Kero cocked his head to the side and I looked embarrassed, "I didn't think of that."

Kiba and Hana laughed and I gave a sigh, "Well from what I remember, they lived in the snow. But I didn't hear anyone talk about their name. I was more worried about getting out of there."

Tsume turned and said, "Ok enough talk. Dinner time."

I cheered, "Food!"

I helped Hana feed the canine's dog food, much to Kero's displeasure; not that he said it out loud. We sat at the table and Tsume served the stew. I smiled, "Ah, I did miss your stew."

Tsume grinned and we dug in. I ate quickly but Kiba finished before all of us, excused himself for training and left with Akamaru. When I was done, I sighed in content, "Well I have to go find my hotel room. I'll see you guys later."

Tsume stood and gave me a hug, "If you need anything, give us a call."

Hana stood too and gave me a hug, "Take care, and don't be a stranger. Come over any time."

I smiled, "I will. Bye."

Kero trotted up and we left. I looked down at him and said, "We better go check in with the Hokage." He nodded, shrank and I picked him up and hopped on the roofs to the Hokage building and we walked inside. I opened the door and smiled at the Hokage and handed him the card. He gave me a small wad of money and smiled and asked, "Is there something else you need?"

I took a deep breath and told what had happened at Tsume's. When I was done I looked down at my feet and said, "I think we should tell everyone who knows me the story I'm telling everyone else. That way no one slips up."

He nodded, "Yeah, but no one else knows where you really come from, except me, Kakashi, Guy, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Tsume."

I gave a shy smile, "I had to tell her. It was the right thing to do."

He nodded, "It's ok. Well for now, until we can find you an apartment, you'll stay at the hotel."

He held out a key with a tag that told the room number. I smiled and took it. I gave a tired sigh, "Well I'm going to go get some shut eye. If you need me you know where to find me."

I saluted and he said, "Stay out of trouble."

I gave a laughed; "Oh come on it's me! Trouble loves my company."

He sighed in knowing and I grinned, "I'll try and stay out of trouble. And I'll see you tomorrow."

We said good-bye and goodnight. Kero and I walked out, Kero already asleep in my arms.

I yawned as I walked out. The sun was beginning to set. I then realized I didn't know where the hotel was. I groaned and looked around. I spotted Guy and thanked my lucky star and said, "Hey Guy!"

He saw me and I ran over. "Hey Ariana, how's it going?"

I grinned, "Ok, hey can you point me to the hotel?"

He pointed behind me, "Go down that way, you can't miss it." I smiled, "Thanks, oh by the way." I pulled him down and whispered my fake story to him. He nodded and gave me thumbs up sign, "Count on me, I'll tell everyone."

I grinned and returned the sign, "Right on! Thanks Guy."

He nodded and I waved bye and headed in the direction he pointed.

I yawned again and rubbed my tired eyes. I yawned again as I entered the hotel and I just went up the stairs to my room number. I found it and opened it. I walked into my room, and closed the door behind me. Yawning, I just took off my weapons, put Kero on the bed, lied next to him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Late night vist, remembering

**Chapter 4 Late night visit, remembering the past**

I woke up to the dark. Sighing, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. Moving silently, I opened my window and looked up. Seeing that the roof was only a few stories up. I hopped on the ledge, and jumped up to the roof. I stretched and sat on the edge, looking up at the moon.

I smiled as I felt its glow on my face. "_Well I'm back. Just like I promised. Scared and hurt, but in one piece. I wonder what Kakashi's up too? Probably sleeping."_

I sighed and heard a mock sigh behind me. I looked back and Kakashi waved. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down, "Couldn't sleep?"

I nodded, "Just thinking how I swore I'd come back. And I finally did." He nodded and said, "You know, you can't stay at a hotel forever."

I nodded and cocked my head to one side; "I'm getting an apartment tomorrow." I looked up at the moon and Kakashi said, "And then we train our teams." I nodded and smirked at him, "Just watch, they'll turn you into an old man."

He pointed to his head, "No, you're the one who turned my hair white."

I slapped his arm playfully; "You were born that way! And it's silver!"

He smiled and I chuckled. I sighed, "Well anyway. I think we'll both feel old after all this."

He nodded and I yawned, he nudged me gently, "Well to bed."

I nodded and gave him a small hug, before jumping down lightly and returning to my room. I closed the window, curled up next to Kero and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi looked down as Ariana jumped into her room. He looked back up at the moon and thought, "_She's different, it's like she's afraid of holding someone close to her heart."_

Kakashi sighed and disappeared to go to his apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I slowly fell asleep and before I knew it I had opened my eyes to Kero licking my cheek. I said, "I'm awake."

Then I heard a knock on my door. Yawning I stood and said, "Who is it?"

I got up and opened it. "ARIANA!"

I was tackled and I yelped as I was picked up and hugged tightly. I looked down and saw that Akimichi Chomaru was hugging me. I laughed, "Hey! How'd you know where I was?"

He sat me down and I saw Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka was here as well. I grinned, "I didn't expect to see you guys here, whatcha been up to?"

I smiled and jumped to give Shikaku and Inoichi a hug. Inoichi laughed, "Nothing much, it's been a while. How've you been?"

I pouted, "Not good, see everyone's taller than me!"

They laughed and I grinned, "It's not funny. I haven't found one person who's as short as me."

Chomaru patted my head, "That's alright. Hey we were wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with us?"

I grinned, "You kidding? I'd love to. We can catch up!" Kero barked happily and they took notice of him and pet him hello. I cheered, "Let eat!"

They smiled and was started walking down the stairs. I wasn't paying attention and was listening to Inoichi talk about his flower shop, and I missed the first step of the stairs. "AH!"

I fell and crashed down the stairs. I was waiting to hit the bottom, when I landed on something softer. I opened my eyes and saw that i was sitting on Kero. He was now the size of a horse and i hugged him, "Nice catch!" He nodded and the others came down and asked if I was alright. I nodded and we laughed as we headed to the resturaunt. I bounced around exitedly, "Man I remember the last time we had breakfast together. Didn't you all bring your kids and Choji spilt syrup all over us."

They laughed and I smiled, "I can't believe they've grown up already. And I missed it."

Inoichi smiled, "Well just wait till you have kids. Then you'll see what you missed."

Shikaku grinned, "Like dirty diapers. All the crying, and messes."

I nudged him, "Yeah right! Me? With kids? Not a chance!"

We came to the resuraunt and Kero sat at my feet, while I sat next to Shikaku and Inoichi and Chomaru sat across form us. I listened as they told me about their kids and I ordered a big plate of pancakes. It came and it was covered with blueberrys and whipped cream.

I smiled happily and dug in. Inoichi asked, "So have you met our kids yet?"

I swollowed and snuck Kero a pancake, "No, I'm actually going to be teaching a team this year."

They all congratulated me adn we ate and I finished my food, sneaking Kero a bit. And sighed in content. Chomaru asked, "So how is it being home again?"

I grinned, "Great! And I can't tell you how much I missed it."

Shikaku nudged me, "I think we can guess."

I grinned and poked Shikaku playfully, "And I see you've added another scar to your collection huh?"

I pointed to his face and he teased, "Oh the woman love them."

I giggled, "Sure, you wife must adore them."

He laughed, as did the others and I grinned, "Well guy's I'd love to stay longer but I've got snooping to do. I still haven't seen a few places."

They nodded, and we said our farwells. I left smiling and Kero asked, "_Where are we going?"_

My smile fell and I said quielty, "So see an old friend."

He looked up at me and we walked down a path to a stone, where all the names of the fallen were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We walked silently and as we came to it, I looked at it with no emotion on my face. I walked up and we stood in front of it. I smiled a bit, "Well Fourth Hokage, I made it back, just like i promised. Naruto has grown into a fine young man."

I felt the sun disappear, and the wind began to blow. Kero said quietly, "_It's going to rain."_

I nodded, but didn't move. I bit my lip, and thought of the Fourth, as a gentle, kind, yet somewhat cocky person that he was. I gave a small smile as tears fell down my cheeks. "Well I also swore I'd protect the village. And I intend to do so. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Rain drops hits my face and I turned and walked over to a tree. Sitting with my back to it, Kero lied next to me. Kero said, "_I liked him even if he talked too much."_

That got me to laugh and Kero licked my hand and I pet him, "I didn't even get to see him again before he left."

Kero said gently, "_He knows you care about him, and the village."_

I looked down at him and smiled, "Thanks buddy."

I wiped my cheeks and looked up, "Well lets hurry before we get drenched."

He barked and I stood to leave. I looked up and saw that the sun had returned and the rainclouds had disappeared.

I smiled and we walked back to the village and i saw a familiar figure. It turned and i saw it was Naruto adn he smiled and ran up, "What are you up to Ariana-sensei?" I grinned, "Not much, just looking around. There's still alot of things i haven't seen in a while." Naruto smiled and said, "If you want, I'll show you everything!"

I nodded and grinned and we walked back to the village. We walked around and Naruto pointed things out and told me a bit about what we saw. We came to the Ramen shop and I heard his stomach growl. I grinned, "Why don't I treat you to that Ramen i promised?"

He cheered and i smiled as we went inside and ordered adn sat in a booth. i listened to Naruto tell me about his school, his dreams and who he didn't like and who he did. As we finished, he seemed full and i said, "Well i gotta run to figure out where i'm living now, so i'll see you later?"

He nodded happily and i paid and we went our seperate ways and we came to the Hokage building. Walking up I was about to knock when I heard, "Well well, look who's here."

I turned and saw someone else I recognized, a guy with scars all over his face, "Ibiki Morino, how have you been?"

He looked me over and I tried to surpress a grin. He finally nodded, "You seem worse for wear."

I gave a snort and had to smile, "You have no idea. And I see your as scary looking as ever."

He smiled and I said, "So what brings you here?"

He shrugged, "Just passing through. You?"

I pointed to the door and he gave a small smile, "He's in a better mood since you've returned."

I gave a grin, "Not for long. If I know trouble, it'll find me soon."

He nodded, knowing of my past a bit, and also knew I loved pranks and always seemed to get into trouble. "Well anyway, I'll see you around."

I nodded and entered the room. The Hokage looked up and smiled, "Ah, just the one i wanted. Here you go, new head band, your apartment key and a map."

I smiled and cheered, "Alright! But i'll check it out later. i want to go check out a few more things." He nodded and waved as i left, "See you later."

I left, Kero asked, "_Are we training?"_

I nodded and saw him bark in exitment, he loved training. I grinned put my head band around my right bicep and we ran into the forest. We ran a bit, till I found a empty training area. Smiling I said, "Ok, lets play."

I grabbed a stick and tossed it. He ran after it and took it in his jaws, snapping it into splinters, he barked and the splinters became stone and flew at me. I grabbed for my sword, finding it not there, and cursed. Raising my hand I created a whip of wind and in a blurry of motion cut them all down.

I smiled sheepishly, "Forgot my weapons. Lets go get them huh?"

He grew and ran by, I hopped on his back and we ran back to the hotel. Hopping off he shrank and we ran up the stairs and I opened the door.

Walking over I strapped my sword to my back, and strapped on my knives and throwing stars. Grinning we walked back out. As we walked into the forest I said, "Let see that technique we made up huh?"

He nodded and we came to the clearing and I grinned as Kero became a blur as he raced around me. I said, "Ok, now remember what you did last time."

Even though I couldn't see him nod, I waited. Suddenly Kero stopped and five wolves surrounded me. They gave a growl and lunged. I ducked one, wove around another and moved so that I was just out of reach as they all attacked.

Kero growled, "_Hold still and let me hit you!"_ I grinned and suddenly a lone wolf started to glow red. I raised an eyebrow and the others started to glow. I grinned, "There we go. Now hit me!"

The wolves barked and blasts of fire flew at me. I grinned and raised my hand. The balls hit and did nothing. I jumped up and down excitedly, "You did it! Yes!"

Kero returned to just one and barked happily. I grinned and rubbed his ears. "Now you just have to split the energy more equal. two had less of a hit then the rest."

Kero nodded and I grinned, "Now rest a moment. We don't want to exhaust you too much."

Kero gave a nod and wouldn't admit how tired he was. I smiled as he lied beneath a tree. Kero barked, "_Are you going to practice?"_

I nodded, "Yeah, so stay there."

He nodded, though I couldn't see. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Concentrating, I started moving my body. I would punch, kick, and make other moves. But as I did this, I would move slowly, and focus on my energy. If I wanted I could use the elements in these movements.

I opened my eyes and kept going. Stepping slightly, I moved fluently, and made it so that I stayed on my toes, never on my heel. Then with a glare, I jumped and slammed my foot into a boulder. There was a deafening crack and it split in half.

I gave a grin and Kero barked, "_Show off."_

I laughed and turned to him, "Maybe, but it's fun either way."

I sighed and said, "I haven't been able to stretch real good for a while." He nodded and said, "_Now we can go out for Ramen!"_

I blinked and laughed, "Ramen sounds perfect."

We walked back to the Ramen shop for lunch. We sat in our regular booth and ordered when I spotted Kakashi. I waved him over and he ordered a bowl and as we ate he asked, "Going to your apartment after this?"

I nodded and showed him my map and said, "I'm even prepared." Kakashi joked, "You never did have any direction sense in the village."

I giggled, "Well I best find the apartment. I'll see you later."

He nodded and Kero and I paid and walked out.

I stretched and looked at the map to find my apartment. Turning a corner, we walked a ways, I looked and didn't see the apartment. I growled a bit and Kero said, "_Maybe if we go left."_

Without looking up, we went left, and Kero barked, "_There."_

I looked up and there it was, up a three-story building. I smiled, "Nice."

I took the key out and we climbed the stairs and I opened the door. Kero ran in and I closed it behind me. I smiled as I saw it was simple, but nice. Kero sniffed around, making his approval.

I looked at all the rooms, seeing one bathroom, one bedroom. A small living room, with a couch and loveseat. In the kitchen was some food in the fridge, and some in the cupboard. I smiled and heard a knock on the door.

I yelled, "Who is it?"

I looked through the peephole and saw yellow hair. I blinked and opened it to see a grinning Naruto, "We're neighbors!" I laughed and he raced back to his room, right next to mine. I grinned and said, "Well, I guess that's fine." I went back inside and plopped on the bed and Kero jumped up beside me. I scratched his ears and plopped back. Sighing I closed my eyes and without knowing, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5Training, Kick Mizuki butt!

**Chapter 5 Training, and Mizuki get's his butt kicked!**

I woke up as Kero nudged me, "_Ariana, wake up! Its afternoon!" _I blinked and sat up and stared blankly at him. Then I blinked and stretched. cracking my back, I stood and ran my brush through my hair, back into a ponytail and headed for the kitchen, Kero right behind me.

I made some grilled cheese sandwiches and we ate and I grabbed my backpack I had bought with some things in it and then went out. As I yawned I said, "Man, must have been more tired than I thought."

He nodded and we went down the street and I heard a commotion and looked up at the Hokage statues and covered my mouth to stop a laugh. There was graffiti all over them. I shook in laughter and hurried down the street before I busted up laughing. As we walked I hummed a tune, and spotted Naruto running down a street, two guys right on his heels.

I laughed and Kero snorted in laughter. I chuckled and said, "Well, what do you say we head to the waterfall? I need to practice a bit more." He nodded and we headed for the falls.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As we got there, Kero lied off to the side and I put my bag next to him. I stood at the edge of the pool, trying to decide what to do first. I walked over to a boulder, as tall as me, and then went back to Kero and took off my sword, vest, shirt and now only wore a sports bra. I put my hair in a braid and reached under the boulder.

Grabbing it I lifted with a grunt, and tossed it in the air. Flipping up side down, and standing on my hands I felt the ground shake as I caught the boulder on top of my feet.

Swaying a bit I got balanced and grinned. With a grunt I started doing push-ups. Counting I felt sweat pore from my body, as the sun got hotter. I felt my arms shake as I got to a hundred. With a grunt I bent my legs and shoved the rock off. I flipped and landed on my feet. The ground shook as the boulder landed next to me.

I swung my arms expertly and tested them to make sure I didn't sprain anything. Satisfied I grabbed the boulder again and like before tossed it up.

I grabbed it and holding it above my head, started pushing up and down with my legs.

I felt the strain, and the stretch of muscles. I gritted my teeth and got to 80 and paused. Kero said encouragly, "_20 more, you can do it!" _ I smiled and slowly did twenty more and tossed the rock away with a sigh of relief. Doing some stretches, I looked up at the statues on either side of the waterfall.

I went over to my bag and rummaged around till I brought out a huge coil of rope. Making a lasso I roped a part of the statue and climbed up it. Tying it securely I hopped back down and stopped at about ten feet from the ground. I twisted and tied my feet together. I started doing crunches and realized I didn't have much of a challenge.

Grumbling I untied myself, went to a smaller boulder, tied it up, and dragged it over. I retied my legs, pulled up the boulder under me and lifted it up, and started doing crunches. With the extra weight I felt like I was getting a work out. I got to 100, then let go of the rock and cut the rope and landed on my feet. Doing some more stretches, I started doing some punches and kicks to loosen my body. I felt my body go into it like second nature, I did it slow and tried to mimic the water.

I bent, pulled, jumped as smoothly as possible. I felt every part of my body burn as I kept going, then slowly going faster and faster. As I felt my energy shoot up I gave a jump, flipped and landed in a crouch.

Breathing heavily I plopped down, a really tired from it all. Not even moving I flicked my hand and a big ball of water lifted and drenched me. I sighed in relief as my body cooled. Standing I stretched a bit and went over to my pack and clothes. I blinked as I realized I was being watched and looked around and saw Kakashi sitting on a boulder a few feet away. I smiled and waved.

He came up as I put my hands by my waist, and but my fire and wind together to create a small cyclone of warm wind that dried myself like a hair dryer. Shaking my hair out of it hair tie, I slipped my hair out of the braid and picked up my shirt and slipped it on, then my vest. As I reached for my sword Kakashi asked, "Those scars, were from your parents?" I looked at him then glanced at my back, where I had multiple scars from where my parents did their handy work. I turning back, buckled my sword on and nodded.

I smiled at him softly and said, "But they don't bother me, hey you want something to eat?" He shook his head and smiled. "I have to check something, see ya later." I almost sighed in relief that he wasn't upset over them.

I waved as he disappeared and Kero said, "_He came here about when you got done with push ups. He had a worried look on his face."_

I picked up my pack and said cheerfully, "He was probably just worrying over nothing. You ready to get something to eat?"

He nodded and jumped up and we jogged to the Ramen shop. We got our bowls and ate, then went home. I changed into my PJ's and plopped on the bed with Kero and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I awoke with a jolt, feeling something was wrong. Kero woke up as I jolted and I quickly got dressed and we ran out. People were moving and I jumped down as the ninja gathered around him and I sat on the roof and listened. One yelled, "This is not just one of his pranks! This is a serious crime!" Another yelled, "That scroll contains secrets sealed by the first Hokage. secrets only known to our village! If it gets into the wrong hands they can destroy our entire way of life!"

Hokage said, "Alright bring Naruto here at once!" The ninja disappeared and I looked at Kero and nodded. We jumped away and I wondered, "_Where are you Naruto?" _As we ran I saw a silver haired guy running with big Shurikan on his back. I glared and thought, " _That's Mizuki." _Kero asked, "_You know him?" _I nodded, "_A bit, he works with Iruka. But that's a bit much for searching for a boy." _Kero nodded and we silently followed.

We got to the forest and I lost sight of him and as I looked around and Kero sniffed and said, "_This way." _ I nodded and we raced forward. We soon came to a small area as I saw Mizuki in a tree, Naruto off to the side with the scroll on his back and Iruka leaning against a shack, his leg bleeding. I glared and put a hand on Kero's head to stop him and we waited. Mizuki said laughed tauntingly, "Oh I'll tell you whose really lying."

I raised an eyebrow and Iruka yelled, "No Mizuki!" "They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decry 12 years ago." I blinked and looked at Naruto, "_Wait, does that mean that Naruto doesn't know?" _Naruto asked, "What decree?" Mizuki continued, "Everyone knows about it except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up."

Naruto looked shock and confused as he asked, "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Iruka yelled, "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Mizuki smirked and said, "The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you!" I looked sadly at Naruto as he gasped and Mizuka continued, "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine tailed fox!"

Kero growled a bit and said, "_We must step in!" _I looked over at Iruka and Naruto and shook my head, "_No this has to play out." _Kero looked at me then back as Iruka yelled, "Stop it!" Naruto listened in a daze as Mizuki said, "They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt ! like they hated you for just being alive!"

My ears perked as I heard Naruto say, "No." Tears began to well up in his eyes and his chakra shot up around him and Mizuki taunted, "That's right you will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Iruka made to run at Mizuki but his leg seemed to shoot up in pain and he winced and held it. I watched, somehow knowing this had to go on without my interference.

Then suddenly Mizuki took one of his Shurikan spun it and said, "Die Naruto!" I wrapped an arm around Kero's neck to stop him and watched with wide eyes as it was launched and Iruka yelled, "Naruto! Get down!"

I covered my mouth as Iruka launched himself over Naruto and the Shurikan embedded itself into his back. Naruto looked in shock and asked, "Why?" I knelt beside Kero sadly as Iruka said, "Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. they didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped and I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name."

Kero looked up as a drop of water hit his nose and I rubbed another tear from my cheek. I remembered that time, how Iruka was such a goof, and I had tried to be a friend, but I could never really be around for him. Iruka continued, "My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things. and then I had to pay for it, it was hard. I know how you feel Naruto"

I saw Iruka's tears hit Naruto's face and he said, "I know your lonely and it hurts inside. and I could have been there for you more. I let you down, I'm sorry. no one should have to suffer so much, no one should have to be alone like that."

I nodded and heard Mizuki chuckle and yell, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka hated you! He was angry because the nine tailed fox killed his parents! And now that beast is inside you! He'd say anything to get the scroll back from you."

Suddenly Naruto bolted and Iruka called after him, "Naruto!" Kero and I leapt after him and followed him. I was moving above him when he paused by a tree panting. I jumped in front of him and he jumped and I asked, "are you going to run away?" He stared and then grew angry and yelled, "Why not? everyone hates me! the village would be better off if I wasn't here!"

I shook my head and I said, "I'd be sad." He blinked and I looked at him, "And so would Iruka and the Hokage. I don't want to lose my friend and neighbor." He looked startled and I smiled and said, "Iruka feels the same, and if you don't believe me, hide right here and wait."

I moved him behind a tree and Kero and I disappeared, and waited, watching. As another Naruto and Iruka appeared next to us, the Naruto hit Iruka into the ground. then the Iruka turned back into Mizuki and asked, "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" The Naruto chuckled and transformed into Iruka, "Because I am Iruka."

Mizuki smirked, "You're a fool." He turned and asked, "Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family." Iruka said, "I don't care what you say, your not getting your hands on that scroll."

Naruto hugged the scroll and looked hurt when Mizuki said, "As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me."

Iruka asked, "How is that?" Mizuki explained, "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!"

Iruka said, "Right." I watched in pity as Naruto gasped and looked even more hurt. I thought gently, "_Wait just a bit longer."_

Iruka said, "That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that." I smiled a bit as Naruto listened in shock and Iruka said, "Naruto is one of a kind, he works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine tailed fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki! Of the village hidden in the leaves!"

I smiled as I saw Naruto crying and then turned as Mizuki gave a grunt and said, "you really believe that trifle? Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind. Your finished!" Mizuki lunged and I punched the air happily as Naruto appeared and punched Mizuki clear away. I jumped up and down and Mizuki said, "Not bad for a little punk!"

Naruto looked at him murderously and said, "If you ever lay a finger on my Sensei, I'll kill you!"

Mizuki sneered, "Such big words. I can completely destroy you in a single move!" I smirked and Kero and I jumped down beside Iruka, though he didn't notice as Naruto made a hand sign and said, "Take you best shot fool! I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!" Mizuki lunged, "Let's see you try! Show me what you can do Nine tailed fox!" Naruto yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

I watched in pride as a thousand Naruto's appeared and cheered, "Yeah! Naruto!" Naruto said, "If your not coming, then we're coming after you." Kero and I sat back as Naruto beat the crap out of the guy. As it ended I said, "Wow, remind me not to piss you off Naruto." Iruka jumped and asked, "Ariana! When did you get here?" I winked at Naruto and said, "Um just a second ago actually."

Naruto blushed shyly and said, "Sorry I kinda got carried away. You ok Iruka sensei?" Iruka plopped back and said, "Naruto, I have something for you." Naruto looked and closed his eyes. I watched as Iruka put his headband on him and then grinned as Naruto opened his eyes Iruka said, "Congratulations, you graduate." I smiled big at Naruto's shocked look and Iruka said, "And I have a surprise, we're going out to Ramen tonight."

I laughed as Naruto tackled him in a hug. I laughed again as they horsed around and I said, "Ok you two, we gotta get Iruka doctored up." Naruto let go and I helped Iruka up and Kero grew and grabbed the guy's shirt in his teeth and drag him after us as we headed back to the village. On the way I whispered to Iruka, "Hey sorry I couldn't have helped more back then." He blinked and then smiled, "Oh it's ok. I knew you were busy, and I'm grateful for when you did have time to see me."

I smiled and as we got to the village and after explaining everything, Naruto got off easy, Iruka sent to the hospital, Mizuki taken away and I went home and Kero and I fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting my students, Oh Joy!

**Chapter 6 Meeting my students. Oh joy!**

The next morning I woke up to Kero's bark and I rolled over and stared at him. He said cheerfully, "_We get to meet our students today! Get up!"_

I blinked and it hit me, "_I start being a teacher today, with a team." _A huge grin spread across my face and I jumped up, tidied up in my slept in clothes and we grabbed some toast and ran out. We raced for the Hokage's office and I skidded to a stop outside his door and went in, big grin still on my face. The other teachers were there and I moved beside Kurenai and was handed a folder. I took a deep breath and opened it.

The first I saw was a girl with long blue hair wearing a red jacket type shirt with blue waves on the bottom. She wore black pants, long gloves that went past her elbows and held with buckles. I say a choker with a wave like pendent, her headband on her forehead. she had an almost shy smile and hesitant eyes.

I looked and saw her name was Ryoko Takamura. She had high scores in brains, so so in physical. Said she was great with ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but not too hot in the Taijutsu department. It also said she was a water elemental.

Next was Akiko Yukimura, a red headed girl with a red shirt that went to her bellybutton and wearing black shorts with a skirt that was red and had black flames on it. her headband was on her left biceps and she had a bit of a pissed off face on, and had long bangs but short hair. It said she was a bit physical, and did great with Taijutsu, sucked in genjutsu and did ok with ninjutsu. She was also a fire elemental

Lastly was Tatsuya Ijyuin, a guy with long brown hair in a long ponytail, a cocky look, and wearing a green shirt, black pants with a green sash with the hidden leaf sign on it and his headband on around his neck. he also had crisscrossed chains that hooked to a sword on his back. It said he was good at Ninjutsu, ok with Taijutsu but had near zero with Genjutsu. He was also an earth elemental.

It also said that these three hung out a bit at school but were usually loners. I looked at their history and it said that Ryoko's parents disowned her when her elemental powers began to show and was living on her own. I scowled and then read Akiko's. It said that she lived with her mom and dad, and had a little sister, but was kicked out when her powers showed and a candle had accidentally burned her sister but they blamed her. Tatsuya's parents died about a year ago, and lived by himself. It also said his parents had gone suicidal when his elemental powers awakened.

I thought, "_Poor kids." _ I silently told Kero about them and handed the file back to the Hokage and he said, "You can meet them, they'll be in the classroom."

I nodded and waved a silent bye to the others and headed for the school. Kero was silent and I smiled at him and we went into the school and as I walked into the classroom I reached up and caught the eraser and smirked at Naruto's fallen face. "nice try squirt."

I turned and put it back, and he laughed and ran up and grabbed me in a hug, "So Ariana-sensei! Are you our teacher?" I smiled at him and shook my head, "No, sorry. But hey were you the one who put graffiti all over the Hokage statues?" He let go and nodded, grinning big, "Yep! but I was caught by Iruka-sensei."

I grinned and looked around and saw only students. I knelt and whispered in his ear, "That was great!" He grinned, "Really?" I nodded and stood, "But next time, give the Third a big red nose."

Naruto laughed and I heard a snort and I looked to see a black haired kid looking at me. I smirked and I looked up to see my team. Ryoko was shyly looking at me, Akiko looked annoyed and Tatsuya leaned against a wall and looked a bit disappointed. I said, "My name is Ariana, this is Kero. I am the teacher of Ryoko Takamura, Akiko Yukimura and Tatsuya Ijyuin. Can you three come over here please?"

They came up and I said, "Lets go chat shall we?" Ryoko nodded, Akiko shrugged and Tatsuya gave a snort. I waved bye to Naruto and lead them out and lead them to the waterfalls.

I motioned them to take a seat and sat on a boulder in front of them, "So lets go around and tell us a bit about yourselves." They glanced at each other and I said, "I'll go first, my name is Ariana and I like sweets, Ramen, books and a good song. I hate tomatoes and fish." I gestured to Kero, who nodded hello, "This is my partner Kero, he's like me, hates tomatoes and fish and loves Ramen. Ok who wants to go?"

Silence, I smiled and said, "Ok, how about you with the blue hair." She nodded and said, "My name is Ryoko Takamura. I like reading, music and swimming. I'm good at the flute and I hate sushi."

I nodded encouragingly and pointed to Akiko, "You next." She rolled her eyes and said, "Why should I? you already know about me." I shook my head, "Nope, I just got back a few days ago, I have no idea, so why don't you tell me?"

She looked at me with a slight glare and said, "Fine. My name is Akiko Yukimura, I guess I like sweets and I hate leeks." I nodded and looked at the boy. he looked at me defiantly and I waited patiently. He finally said, "My name is Tatsuya Ijyuin, I hate losers and wannabe's. I like trees and peace and quiet."

I smiled at them and said, "Now that wasn't so hard." Tatsuya gave a snort, "Ok teach, why don't you just ask us huh? Ask us what we are." I looked at him and Akiko nodded, "Yeah stop acting stupid! You should know that we're freaks! If you had brains you'd turn and run!"

I saw Ryoko look down sadly and I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "And how are you freaks?" Ryoko looked up and said a bit angry, "We can do weird things!" Akiko raised her hand and flames sprang up around it and rocks rose up around Tatsuya. Tatsuya glared and said, "So you better run teach, we aren't just puppets."

I crossed my arms and said calmly, "I'm not going anywhere, and your not freaks. Sure you're a bit different, but not freaks." They glared and I said, "Your elementals, pure and simple."

Akiko spat, "Don't tell us crap!" I raised an eyebrow and slowly stood, "How about you stop the pity party and anger feast. It's getting stupid."

I turned and walked around the boulder and stood by the pool and smirk, "In fact, why don't' you three chill!" water burst up behind me and a huge wave swept out and drenched us. they coughed as it went back into the river. I walked up and said, "Now that your cool, shut up and listen."

They stared and I grinned and said, "I'm an elemental, but unlike you three, I can use all of them. I'm going to teach you how to control your powers. I'm not going anywhere so you can just shut up and get used to it." At their shocked looks I laughed and Kero shook his fur dry. I raised my hand and flames and wind combined and a burst of warm air blasted us and they yelled as they dried and the wind died.

I smirked and said, "So kiddies, be here tomorrow at noon. we're going to do a little test to see what you know. If you don't pass, back to school." They opened their mouths to protest but I said loudly, "I know your elementals, but are you ready to be ninja?" That shut their mouths and I said cheerfully, " and don't be late, or I come get you."

They looked at each other, then me and I clapped my hands and said, "So your dismissed till tomorrow. K? Later." I turned and Kero and I left and in a puff of smoke we disappeared. We landed at our front door and as we walked in Kero asked, "_So what are we doing tomorrow?"_

I grinned mischievously, "We're going to give them a good run to see what they got. I figure we use rock bells, and they have to get some from you and some from me." He nodded and we went inside and I made spaghetti. As we finished, I showered, changed and plopped into bed and we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Test of courage! Whoohoo! not!

**Chapter 7 Test of Courage! Woohoo!**

I woke up the next morning and rolled with a yawn and sat up and Kero woke up with a yawn. I blinked and looked at the clock. I yawned, "It's 8 am. That's early."

Kero chuckled, "_For you maybe. So want to go out for breakfast and then we can wander till noon?"_

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan Stan." I got up changed and slipped my alarm clock into my pocket for my test and we went out and I stretched and we made our way into town and down the street. I hummed as we went, looking around for someone to visit and bug. I blinked as I spotted Akiko down the street. She was looking down as a reddish brown haired woman seemed to scold her, a smaller girl clung to her pants, and she had Akiko's hair color.

I glared a bit and walked up to them. I heard the woman say, "So your a Genin? So what? It's not like that'll change anything. You're still a freak, a dangerous freak at that! Hey look at me when I talk to you!" Akiko looked up and even I saw the slight glare and the woman snapped, "Don't you look at me like that! How can you dare to glare at me when you intentionally tried to hurt your little sister!"

She raised her hand to strike Akiko and I appeared behind Akiko and said, "Excuse me."

She froze and Akiko looked at me in shock. I raised an eyebrow and the woman lowered her hand and sneered, "Who are you?" I smiled kindly, "My name is Ariana, it's a pleasure to meet you." She blinked and scoffed, "Well Ariana why don't you mind your own business. This is between my daughter and myself."

I continued to smile and asked, "Oh? and did I just see you yelling and threatening to hit your daughter just now?" She gapped and I looked at her and said coldly, "Well ma'am, as I am Akiko's teacher I will have to tell you that if you lay so much as a finger on her, you'll be answering to me got it?"

Her mouth opened and closed and I smiled and said, "Glad we understand each other."

I turned to Akiko and said, "I was actually looking for you, can you come with me please?" She blinked and nodded. I turned and bowed to the woman and we walked away. After we had gotten well away I said cheerfully, "So while we're together, how about we grab a bite."

She looked at me with almost a glare, "You didn't have to step in like that, I could have handled it." I nodded and looked around for a good restaurant, "I know, but I'm not for standing by when my student is getting reamed and nearly hit in public. What can I say, I'm just nosy." She looked at me and I saw a restaurant and smiled, "Ah here we go." We walked in and sat at a table and we ordered. As we waited I leaned back and said gently, "And anyway, I won't just stand by if my students or comrades are in trouble, no matter how small." Akiko asked, looking down, "So you know why I don't live with my family anymore."

I looked at her and shrugged, "A bit, just that they thought you hurt your little sister and kicked you out. But I think that's just baloney."

She looked up at me and I smiled at her, "I can see that there's something deeper there. parents don't just hate their kids without reason." Akiko sighed and crossed her arms and said, "No but they do have a reason." our food came and I smiled at my plate of fries and pancakes. Akiko looked at her waffles and said, "It's because I'm a freak."

A fry hit her forehead and I said, "Stop calling yourself that. And if they did do all that because your different then blah to them. I won't abandon you so you can just stop trying to scare me away."

I smiled at her and Kero looked up from wolfing his pancakes and nodded. She smiled a bit, and I dug into my food and she did the same.

As we got done, I sighed in content and stood, "Well I gotta go wait for the others at the falls, you coming?"

She nodded and stood and I paid and we left. I hummed as we came to the falls and I sat on a boulder as Akiko sat a few feet away. IT was 15 minutes to noon as Ryoko and then Tatsuya showed up. I smiled and stood, "So your all here, are you ready?"

One by one they nodded and I smiled, "Good, so first we're going to a training ground and then we'll get started." They glanced at each other and Kero and I started walking away and they quickly followed.

We made our way to a training ground and I grinned and they stood in front of me and I said, "so here's what we're going to do."

I reached down and grabbed a rock as big as my head. I put it between my hands and applied pressure. it crumbled and I held up six rocks the size of golf balls, "You have to each get one from me and one from Kero. You can use elements, jutsu, whatever."

I grinned as the rocks crumbled into bells. I produced string and tied three around Kero's neck and three on my belt loop. I smirked and said, "You better come at us like you want to kill, or else you lose." With a smirk Tatsuya lunged and I smiled as he thrust a knife at me. Suddenly I was behind him with his knife as his back, "Now now, I didn't say go."

They looked at me in shock and I set the alarm clock on a log and set it, "You have one hour." I smiled, "Go." And with a puff of smoke Kero and I was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked as my students disappeared, and didn't move an inch from where I was hiding in a tree nearby. I looked and sensed Kero hiding under the ground by where the students had been standing. I looked around carefully and caught a scent a few trees over. I smiled a bit and motioned with my hand and the wind shifted and I caught all three scent together. I thought, "_Oh good, their at least teaming up, now what will happen next?"_

I silently made a clone and she crept to their tree. I grinned as she jumped and yelled, "BOO!" There was a shriek and suddenly fire surrounded my clone. Clone me jumped away and cupped her hands and yelled, "Come now, be on guard!"

I felt something and my clone jumped up to a branch as daggers of water hit where she had been standing. I smirked as she dodged fire shuriken and my students appeared around her. As soon as her feet touched the ground, dirt rose up and encased them in something like concrete. I blinked and Tatsuya held a knife at her throat. He said cheerfully, "Gotcha teach." He reached for the bells and as soon as he grabbed them, she poofed.

They looked in shock and I gave Kero a signal and he burst from the ground and tackled Tatsuya and I leaped out of the trees and pushed the girls to the ground, "Miss me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!"

Kero and I jumped up and leapt away. I felt them follow and smirked as Kero and I skidded to a stop near a river. I saw them stop in front of me and spun as water clones appeared behind me. I smirked and flames sprang up around me and as the clones attacked, they were destroyed. I turned and caught Akiko's fist and Kero slammed into Ryoko and I grabbed Akiko's shirt and slammed her into Tatsuya. But he caught her and set her down and helped Ryoko up.

Suddenly rocks shot up and flew at me. I smirked as many Kero's knocked them away and the real one stood by me. I said, "Not bad." Kero and I jumped away to dodge more water and fire attacks. I grinned as they suddenly came at us, throwing punches and kicks. I blocked them and jumped back, as Kero gave a grunt and I asked, "Is this it?"

Ryoko frowned and said, "Not even close." She did some quick hand signs and yelled, "Ninja art! Water Wolves!" I looked, amused and a bit shocked at the high level of jutsu, as wolves jumped from the river and lunged to attack. I said, "Kero?" He nodded and I spun and blocked Tatsuya's knife and grabbed his wrist and spun him to crash into Ryoko, as many Kero's spat fireballs at the wolves.

Suddenly Akiko appeared and we exchanged blows. I watched her curiously and smirked as fire rose around her and it slammed into me. I smacked her reaching hand and laughed, "Not bad at all, but you gotta do better than that!"

Kero jumped back to me and I raised a hand and the ground rumbled and suddenly the ground sank and the student's yelped as they sunk all the way to their necks. I smirked as we heard a ding and knelt, "Well kiddies, I believe this is over."

They glared, and I smiled softly and the ground rose and they blinked in surprise and stood on firm ground. I waved for them to follow, "Well back to the clock."

I started walking and Kero followed with a bark. they followed sullen, and I waited as they stood in front of me, eyes down cast. I slipped my clock into my pockets and smiled big, "Congrats, you pass."

They looked at me in shock, and then each other, and then back before all saying, "HUH?!" I smiled and nodded, "You passed. what I was looking for was teamwork, that you can use your elements and that you could take care of each other."

They stared and Akiko said in disbelief, "Wait, we passed? What about the bells?" I shrugged, "You needed a goal, and I gave you one." They stared some more and finally Tatsuya gave a snort, and finally laughed. I watched with a grin and the others smiled and he said, "Your alright teach."

I grinned and said, "Good. So now we will go on missions. But in the mean time, I believe its dinnertime. Do y'all want to come over? I make great grilled cheese sandwiches."

I turned to go and looked back at them, "Well?" Akiko blinked and asked slowly, "Are you sure?" I smiled, "Yep!" She smiled a bit and Ryoko nodded and Tatsuya stiffly nodded and Kero barked and I cheered, "Dinner at my place!"

I started jogging and waved them to follow, "Come on! I'm starving!" They blinked and finally ran to catch up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We came to my place and I let them in and went into the kitchen, "Make yourselves comfy, I'll get things started."

The girls sat on the couch and Tatsuya plopped into the loveseat. As I got things out I searched for the cheese and called, "Kero! Did we eat all the cheese?"

I had my head in the fridge and he came up and reached behind the milk and pushed it at me and I smiled, "Ah thank you!" I came out and shut the door and started cooking, "So does anybody want ham with their sandwiches?"

Ryoko nodded, "Yes please. Um do you need any help?"

I looked at her and asked, "Ya sure? I mean I invited you."

She nodded and came up and I grinned, "Then can you get plates out?" I pointed and she nodded and began to get out plates and glasses. Kero grew bored and went into the living room and nudged Tatsuya's hand and Tatsuya glared and pulled away. Kero jumped up and gave him a big lick and jumped away as Tatsuya yelled and I laughed, "He wants you to play. Hey Kero, go find some rope in my bag, cut a piece and play tug of war."

He nodded and leapt for my bag. Tatsuya glared and Kero came back with a short rope in his mouth and nudged him. Tatsuya ignored him and Kero gave a snort and I laughed, "He says your a wimp."

Tatsuya glared and grabbed the edge of the rope and the war began. Akiko soon go into it and with both of them, they still couldn't budge Kero. I laughed and Ryoko giggled as we set everything on the counter and I called, "Chow Time!"

Kero let go and the two flew back. Kero went behind them and nudged them hurriedly and I caught them both smiling. I handed out the sandwiches and got out soda. I chomped into my sandwich and plopped on a stool and we ate in silence. But that was broken when Tatsuya finally asked quietly, "Why are you so kind to us?"

I blinked and looked up see them all looked down and sad. Tatsuya continued, "We weren't even wanted by our parents, why do you, a complete stranger, even care a bit about us? Is it pity?"

I swallowed my bite and looked at them sternly, "I care because I know what it's like. To have your parents hate you. But I also don't want you to give up. So I'm going to push you, until you find something or someone that will keep you going."

They looked at me and I winked and opened my soda, "Besides, there isn't anything wrong with you. Your kids, and your a bit different but your also human."

They stared a bit and I felt them grow a bit happier and they ate their sandwiches again. I gulped my soda and as we got done I said, "Ok, you better head home before it gets too dark. I'll see you all at the bridge tomorrow at 7 am."

They nodded and left together. I sighed and leaned against the counter and said, "This will be harder than I thought, but I know we can help them Kero."

He nodded and I smiled and did dishes, then showered and plopped into bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8Trouble and mission start! YAY!

**Chapter 8 Trouble! And missions start, lol!**

The next morning I groggily woke up to knocking. Kero nudged me with a grunt, "_Better get that." _I glared at him and groaned as I rolled out of bed, barely catching myself from hitting the floor, glanced at the clock and stumbled to the floor. I peeked through the peephole, saw silver and with a yank opened the door and glared at the smiling Kakashi.

I almost snarled, but bit my tongue and said in a sweet voice, "Kakashi, you do know what time it is right?" He blinked and said calmly, "I'm sorry it's 5 in the morning, but I thought you could help her." And moved to the side to show Akiko. She looked up and I saw that her lip was split and she had a whooping black eye. I gasped hurrying forward, "What happened?!" I knelt and she looked away, looking stubborn and Kakashi said, "I saw her walking by the forest. She was limping when I came up and brought her here. Rather reluctant."

I looked at her and she tried to look farther away, and I saw tears peeking in her eyes. I smiled softly and stood and said to Kakashi, "I'll take it from here Kakashi, thanks." I looked at him and he saw my look and nodded, "Call if you need anything."

I nodded and he poofed. I gently took Akiko's elbow and steered her inside, "Come on, let's have a look." She followed without protest and I gently set her down in the chair and called, "Kero! Bring me the first aid kit!" I heard shuffling and looked at Akiko and said, "So what happened?" I knelt in front of her and saw her bite her lips, and she was struggling with something.

Kero came up with a white box in his jaws and I took it and opened it. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "You'll yell at me." I took a cream for bruising and gently took her chin in my other hand and said, "Kero, light please." I took a swab of cream as the lights came on and I gently applied it, "I won't yell, I promise."

She looked at me and I took some ointment and put it on the cut on her lip, and she said quietly, "Someone came by my house, and when I opened the door, it was my mom." I looked at her and said, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She slowly lifted her leg and I saw a long cut down her lower leg. I put some cream on it, gauze and wrapped it, "So what happened?"

Akiko looked down and said, "She said she wanted to apologize. so I opened the door and she grabbed me and took me to the forest before I could fight back. She then, uh, well she." I looked up at her sadly, "She did this to you?" Akiko nodded, tears falling from her eyes, "I thought she was going to kill me! So I blasted her enough to stop her and I ran." She hiccuped and whispered, "I just wanted her to stop."

I gently pulled her into a hug and was surprised when she grasped me like a lifeline, bawling into my shoulder. I patted her back gently and Kero nuzzled her shoulder, "_Poor thing, what do we do?" _I looked at him with anger welling up in me, and said, "_I warned her, now I'm going to show her what happens when you mess with my students."_

He looked at me, nodding in understanding. He said sarcastically, "_Knowing you, you'd probably give her a wedgy." _I glared playfully and waited till Akiko was done before pushing her away gently and said, "Why don't you sleep here? Kero can keep you company." She looked at me in surprise and a bit of fear, "Are you going to hurt her?" I smiled at her gently and gently scooped her up and took her to my room, "Of course not, I'm just going to talk to her and the Hokage. I won't even lay a finger on her."

She looked relieved and I pulled the blankets over her and Kero hopped up next to her and I said, "Be right back." Kero said with a sigh, "_Change first." _I blinked and looked down to my red PJ's with shuriken on them and grinned, "Oh, ok." I quickly changed and glanced back to see Akiko sleeping peacefully. I smiled and hurried out. As I closed the door behind me Kakashi appeared out of the shadows and asked, "You going after her?" I looked at him with a grin, "What do you think?"

He sighed and I leapt off the building and disappeared. I appeared down the street and I saw a black figure sneaking toward Akiko's old home. I patted my back for remembering Akiko's old address. I walked up and the figure turned and I glimpsed Akiko's moms face and I growled, "I told you if you laid another hand on her, you'd answer to me."

She backed up fearfully and gasped, "Stay away from me!" she turned to run, but I leapt up and grabbed the back of her neck and she froze. I grinned, "I'm holding your spinal nerve in my hand, one squeeze and I'd snap your neck." She whimpered and I gave a snort, "But be grateful your daughter still loves you enough that I won't kill you. Instead I'm taking you to the Hokage." She gasped and I grabbed her arms and we disappeared and appeared outside of the Hokage's door. She whimpered, "I was just teaching her a lesson!" I scoffed, whapped her upside the head as I raised my hand and knocked.

I heard, "Come in." I walked in and pushed the woman in front of me and the Hokage looked up and folded his hands, "What's going on?" The woman yelled, "She's lying! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just minding my own business!"

I let her go and scoffed, "Oh, shut up." She scurried away and I turned to the Hokage, "Akiko just came to my house after being taken from her home, to the forest and beaten by this woman." Hokage glared at the woman who whimpered, "She lies! I was uh."

Hokage said dangerously, "We can take you in for questioning." I shook my head, wincing as I said this, "But she still has a daughter she doesn't think is a monster, so." I turned back to the Hokage and smiled, "Well since Akiko's not safe alone, I propose she comes and lives with me, or at least near me. That way this woman won't be able to try anything again."

The woman looked at me in shock and I smiled at her, "But if something ever happens to her again." I glared coldly at her, "You won't get away with just a warning." She stepped back and the Hokage said, "Very well Ariana, I'll send word when we have a place, in the mean time can she stay at your place?" I nodded and he said, "Good, now you may go, but I want to talk with Setsu here."

I nodded, bowed and left. Going down the hall I paused and said to a shadow behind me, "Yes Kakashi?" He stepped up next to me and we continued walking and he said, "I'm surprised she's not in a full body cast right now." I gave a snort as we walked down the street, "Normally she would be, but I promised Akiko I wouldn't lay a hand on her."

He just said, "Hmmm." I glanced at him and then something in his hair caught my eye and I held my hand out to stop him and he looked at me curiously as I plucked something from his hair and held it under a lamp light. I gave an amused snort and asked, "Is this chalk?" I caught a faint blush on his cheeks and he coughed a bit and said, "Um, no. I don't know where that came from. Um, yeah, I'll see you later."

I blinked as he disappeared and I couldn't help the cat like smile forming on my face as I leapt up to my apartment. I thought to myself, "_I'll ask Naruto tomorrow." _Sighing I unlocked it and went inside with a yawn. I peeked into the bedroom and saw Akiko snuggling up to Kero and I grinned. moving back I went and plopped on the couch and was instantly asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up as Kero stuck his cold nose on my neck, "_Wake up. we have to meet the other students in an hour. And I'm betting Akiko would want to change first." _I groaned, sitting up and rubbed my sore shoulders. Standing I yawned and said, "Alright, I'll start breakfast, why don't you wake up Akiko."

He nodded and headed for the bedroom and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and started making eggs, bacon and toast. As I cooked, I thought about last night and then remembered that talk with Kakashi. The cat grin returned and I put the food on plates. But a few seconds later, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a shriek, then a bang in the bedroom.

I stared a moment, then put the food on the counter and looked up as a groggy Akiko walked up. Kero was swaggered up looking smug. I raised an eyebrow and Akiko plopped on a stool, running a hand through her bed hair.

She looked up at me in annoyance, "Can you not ask Kero to wake me up again?" I looked at her curiously and then it dawned on me, and I raised an eyebrow at Kero, "You used the cold nose, jump out of bed treatment didn't you?"

I handed out the food. Kero looked up slyly, and seeing my look he grew embarrassed and moved over beside Akiko and licked her hand in apology.

She blinked, then smiled a bit and pet him," Just don't do it again." He woofed through his nose and then dove back into his food. Akiko looked amused, and I giggled before we followed his example.

After we got done, I stretched and said, "Well, let's clean up, run to your house, get what you need, and then go meet the others." She nodded and I took the dishes, and put them in the sink before using a bit of my water powers to speed clean them. I set them to dry and grabbed my weapons, ran a brush through my hair, put it in a ponytail. Done, I said, "But we need to change your bandages, and but a bit more cream on your eye, it's almost healed, but a bit still shows."

Kero brought the kit and she sat quietly as I put a bit of ointment under her eye, some on her nearly healed lip and took off the bandages and looked at the healed cut. She looked down at it in shock and I grinned, "A friend of mine was a genius at medicine." I stood and put thing away as she stood and we headed out.

As we walked to her apartment, Akiko was quiet and I let her be. After a few minutes she asked quietly, "What happened last night? After I fell asleep?" I glanced at her and saw that her expression held determination to know, and maybe a bit of fear.

I looked ahead and said calmly, "I took her to see the Hokage. As I promised, I didn't lay a finger on her. And we decided, that since she still has your younger sister to look after, that we'd give her a warning." Kero jumped after a butterfly and I continued, "If she ever laid a hand on you again, the previous offenses would be reenacted and she'd answer to me."

Akiko looked at me in surprise and I looked at her sternly, making sure that she understood, "Like I said before, I don't stand by if any one I care about is in trouble, no matter how small. Lets just say I have a bit of a temper when someone threatens them."

Her expression became shocked, and a bit happy and I grinned and said, "Oh, and by the way. You're going to move in with me until we can get you an apartment near mine. I don't want something like this happening again if we can help it."

At her look of disbelief and shock I laughed and we came to her apartment. She huffed a bit and opened the door and we walked in. Kero sniffed around at the almost completely bare apartment as I waited in the living room with just a wooden chair in it. I looked around disdainfully and Kero said, "_When she moves by us, we better get her some real furniture. And clothes, I see only three outfits, if that." _

He came out of her bedroom with a scrunch of his nose and I heard fumbling as she changed and she came out, brushing her hair. She looked away shyly and said, "I, um, I guess moving will be alright. You sure you don't mind?" I smiled at her and shook my head, "Not at all. If I minded, I wouldn't have thought of this in the first place." She smiled a bit and I turned and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded and followed me out and as soon as she locked the door behind us, we raced for the bridge, we were running a bit late. As Kero and I leaped over a kneeling guy, Akiko swerved around him and we came up to the bridge to see Tatsuya and Ryoko waiting. We skidded to a stop in front of them and Kero lost footing and slammed into me. I staggered and fell over.

I sat on my rear and grinned up, saluting, "Morning Students, today we're getting our first mission from the Hokage." Kero grew and helped me up and I then spotted Naruto walking off and I called, waving, "Naruto! Come here a sec!"

He looked over curiously and came up, "Yeah Ariana-sensei?" I bent and whispered, "Can you tell me why Kakashi had chalk in his hair?" He grinned and laughed, "Yeah, he fell for the old eraser in the door trick."

I gave a snort, holding down my laughter and patted him on the back, "That's my little trickster. but don't tell him you told me ok?" He nodded and I said, "Better get going then. See ya Naruto." He waved with a big grin and ran off.

As soon as he was out of earshot I doubled over in laughter and choked out, "Ha! He fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!" My students stared and I coughed, getting a hold of myself but the smile remained, "Sorry, Kakashi and I are friends from way back, it's hilarious he fell for such a simple trick." They finally smiled and Tatsuya said impatiently, "Are we going or what?"

I nodded and started to lead them, "Yeah, come on." He grinned and strutted forward and Akiko shook her head at him and followed. I looked at Ryoko who shyly walked beside me and we watched as Akiko and Tatsuya soon came shoulder to shoulder and sped up in a race. I chuckled as they sped ahead and Ryoko asked shyly, "Um, Ariana-sensei?" I looked at her with a gently look, "Hmm?"

She looked down shyly and asked, "Um, is Akiko ok? I saw her go somewhere with her mom last night. I was worried and tried to follow, but couldn't find them before her mom came back. I hid, and then couldn't find Akiko. Is she ok?"

I looked ahead at the dueling couple and shook my head, "She was beat up, but I doctored her up. Why don't you ask Akiko how she's doing? I'm sure she'll appreciate someone else worrying about her beside her teacher." Ryoko looked up at them, nodded and run up to them and tapped on Akiko's shoulder and she turned.

I saw them talking and then the small smile of happiness on Akiko's face, then Ryoko's. Then Tatsuya seemed to ask what happened and they were all talking and I looked down at Kero and said, "Their not as alone as they once thought." He nodded and we came to the Hokage building and went inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I watched in amusement as we stood in from of the third Hokage and we were given our mission. We had to walk someone's dogs. Tatsuya's jaw dropped and he blurted, "Is this really a mission?" The Hokage nodded, and was looking as amused as I was, though I tried to hide it and said, "Yes, do your best." Before Tatsuya could argue, I bowed and said, "Thank you sir." Tatsuya opened his mouth to argue anyway, but I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out, the girls following.

As soon as the door closed I let him go and said calmly, "No arguing with your higher ups. you obey the Hokage. Now come on." He huffed and I fought to keep my face straight and we headed out on our first mission. As we went to get the dogs, they turned out to be huge dogs, much like great Danes. Unfortunately there was three, so each got one.

As we walked, only Ryoko's dog behaved. Akiko's and Tatsuya's dog literally dragged them every where. they even switched dogs, but Ryoko's was still well behaved. When we returned the dogs, Akiko and Tatsuya was covered in dirt and scrapes. I fought not to laugh, and as soon as we were away from the owner's house, Tatsuya growled, "It's not funny Sensei." I coughed and looked at him with a straight face, "Yes it was."

He blinked and Akiko giggled and then Ryoko and he finally smiled as we laughed and joined in. I grinned at them and couldn't wait to see what happens in the days to come. And from then after, we went on simple missions like this one, from babysitting, to gardening, to finding lost pets.

In between our missions I worked with them on controlling their powers and training in the ways of the ninja. Least to say, after our missions, they nearly killed me as I tried not to laugh. But afterwards, they would somehow follow me home for supper, or just to hang out.

Right now was such a time, yesterday we had a mission to paint some old lady's fence. And since Akiko got an apartment on the other side of me, I no longer had to sleep on the couch, and before I knew it, Ryoko and Tatsuya magically got apartments a few rooms down.

Anyway, I was making a pot of spaghetti, and had the hunch of making an extra large pot as there was a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow and Kero stood on his hind legs and looked out the peephole and said happily, "_It's the kids!" _

I grinned, getting more plates and said, "Let them in." He turned the knob with his paws and my students walked in. I looked at them, mock annoyance, "Well, if it isn't the moochers. Did the smell of my awesome spaghetti drag you here by your nose hairs?"

Tatsuya smirked and said without missing a beat, "Yes, the reek was so revolting, I had to find the poor road kill you used, and give it a proper burial."

Ryoko slapped him playfully on the shoulder and then came over to help me with the garlic bread and scolded, "Be nice. If it wasn't for Sensei's food, we'd be half starved."

I smiled thanks to her, noticing that she was getting less shy around us, bolder. Akiko chuckled and said, "Yes, though the taste is something one must get used to."

I mocked a heart attack and started taking away their plates, "Well, if that's how you feel." They snatched them back and said hurriedly, "No! It's great, we were just kidding!"

I laughed and Ryoko brought the bread as I grabbed the spaghetti and we handed everything out. Tatsuya slurped his up and said over his mouthful, "Oh, and thanks for getting that paint out of my hair Sensei." I nodded, slurped up my noodles and nodded, "Your welcome." Kero looked up with sauce over his face and said, "_Though how he got it on his head, is a mystery." _I nodded and the students were none the wiser.

As we finished, Ryoko handled the dishes, claiming to be practicing her powers. Akiko and Tatsuya helped with the clean up and I let them. As they got done I smiled my thanks and they headed for the door, "See ya Sensei." "Good night Sensei."

I waved and said, "Night guys, remember. Tomorrow's a day off, but the next day's back to work." They nodded and left. I smiled, and locked the door behind them. Stretching I went to my bedroom and Kero followed and asked, "_We training tonight?" _

We had been going out at night to train by ourselves every few days a week. I shook my head and stretched, changing into my PJ's, "No, I have a feeling we're going to need our energy tomorrow. Lets get some sleep."

He nodded and we jumped into bed and with a sigh, we both were out like a light.


End file.
